So Beautiful
by Maguiren
Summary: Mi versión de el capitulo 4x19, klaus la ayuda a Caroline. a cada momento todo es mas irresistible


Caroline tomaba con calma un vaso de agua, el día había sido estresante. Los últimos preparativos para la gran velada de esa noche estaban listos llevado se consigo la poca cordura que a la rubia vampira le quedaba. Se encamino a la ducha para bañarse y así comenzar a alistarse para su Graduación, una vez que termino limpio con la mano lo empañado del espejo y miro su reflejo; su vida era tan diferente a como se la imaginaba de pequeña… vampiros, híbridos y hombres lobo formaban ahora parte de ella y como consecuencia muchas vidas se habían perdido. Sin embargo la rubia se negaba a rendirse, no permitiría que todos los sucesos ocurridos arruinen la noche que espero durante tanto tiempo y aunque deseaba enormemente que su novio estuviera a su lado para tratar de hacer la noche mágica se conformaría con lo que tenía y trataría de divertirse.

Abrió la puerta de su armario para colocarse el hermoso vestido que había comprado y noto con horror que no se encontraba ahí y en su lugar había una nota con la inigualable caligrafía de su mejor amiga

_Me encanto el vestido, espero no te molestes que lo haya tomado para esta noche_

_xoxo _

_-E_

-No es posible!- grito la rubia mientras pateaba con fuerza el suelo- maldita Elena sin emociones- susurro enojada. Quito toda su ropa y mientras moría de la rabia trataba de encontrar algo que ponerse, los vestidos y diferentes prendas se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar y cuando estaba a punto de explotar alguien toco la puerta

-QUE!

Klaus abrió la puerta lentamente y sonrió al ver a la chica despeinada, rodeada de ropas y con solo un babydoll negro

- no te recomiendo que estés aquí en este momento, por que estoy apunto de estallar

- tranquila amor! , creo que se lo que necesitas- dijo mientras se daba vuelta unos pasos fuera de su habitación para entrar con una gran caja blanca

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y quito la tapa

- como lo supiste- dijo entre enojada y aliviada

-Estaba esperándote en el baile, se que tu rechazaste mi invitación pero como sabia que irías sola me tente demasiado… Te retrasaste y vi a la querida Elena con tu precioso vestido, supuse que estarías sufriendo una crisis nerviosa

- y esto me costara aceptar tu invitación verdad?

El solo sonrío

- estaré lista en 20 minutos, espera en la sala por favor -el inclino su cabeza y dejo la habitación

El vestido era hermoso y mucho mejor que el que ella misma había escogido, era a su medida perfecta . Estaba segura que costaba un buen par de billetes, abrió su cajón y se coloco la pulsera que el hibrido le había regalado. Fue un gesto automático, sin darse cuenta luego de que se observo al espejo la acaricio con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. El la esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones, al hacer acto de presencia la miro embalsamado y luego le beso la mano

-luces hermosa- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Ella sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su mano y la quito bruscamente

- ya estamos llegando tarde, así que….

- espera!, falta lo mas importante- dijo el alzando un hermoso corsage que combinaba con el vestido – perfecta- susurro el peligrosamente muy cerca de ella

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió notando que el hombre se había alejado

-vamos?- espeto tendiéndole el brazo

La vampiresa suspiro y ambos se encaminaron al baile

La decoración era perfecta, los estudiantes de acercaban a alabarla por ello y por su hermoso vestido. Ella colgada de los brazos de Klaus solo sonreía y agradecía.

Vio a Elena entrar escoltada por ambos Salvatore, con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro usando el vestido que era suyo

- creo que necesitare un trago – le dijo al hibrido en un susurro-seguramente ya llenaron el ponche con vodka

Klaus rió por la actitud molesta de la chica hacia Elena y fue a conseguirle un poco de ese ponche

Caroline vio como el hibrido se alejaba de ella y se arrepintió instantáneamente de haber pedido algo para tomar, por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien tenerlo cerca

- veo que estas trabajando para que esos pensamientos sucios se hagan realidad y Car , no te culpo… Klaus se ve increíble con ese traje-dijo su ex mejor amiga mientras se mordía el labio inferior

La rubia la fulmino con la mirada y trato de alejarse, pero la morena la tomo del brazo con fuerza

- si veía que tenias ese vestido primero…es el que te hubiese robado – Caroline se zafo – Este fue un regalo, al contrario de ti no tengo que robar vestidos ya que soy lo suficientemente querida para que me regalen uno ,la perdida de tus sentimientos te ha dejado sola

-creo que el hecho de venir acompañada de los hermanos mas apuestos del lugar no respalda tu teoría-sonrió Elena

-despierta Elena!, Stefan no te amaba de la misma manera cuando te convertiste y Damon no quiere una mala versión de Katherine a su lado

Klaus se acerco con dos copas y una encantadora sonrisa- todo esta bien amor?- dijo tendiéndole una de las bebidas

Elena se acerco suavemente

- todo esta bien, solo que ella sigue pensando que me importa- seguido de eso tomo la bebida que el le ofrecía a Caroline y deposito un suave beso en los labios del hibrido .La rubia la fulmino con la mirada y amago en ir tras ella

- voy a romperle el cuello y encerrarla hasta que recupere sus emociones

- pero no esta noche- le dijo klaus seductoramente- al menos no sin antes bailar esta canción

Caroline vio a Elena arrastrar a Stefan a la pista de baile y luego acepto la mano que el le tendía

La hermosa melodía de un piano comenzó a sonar mientras caminaban al centro de la pista de baile, el la tomo por la cintura y sintió que le quitaba el aliento

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

Caroline rió sutilmente luego de unos segundos de contacto visual con el apuesto hombre

- que es tan gracioso amor ?

-nada, es solo que de todas las cosas por las que eh vivido estos últimos años, ver a Elena besándote es la mas ridícula

-bueno, eso te hace la única irresistible a mis encantos-bromeo el

_You're everything I hoped for_

_You're everything I need_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_You are so beautiful to me_

-recuerdas lo que dije, sobre que tendría que haberte dado la espalda hace mucho tiempo?- la giro suavemente, quedando ella de espaldas hablándole a un lado- no me equivocaba…debería haberlo hecho; es solo que- giro para verlo a los ojos

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

-hay algo sobre ti Klaus, sigo pensando que puedo encontrar a ese hombre que una vez fuiste, capaz de todo por proteger a su familia, buscando desesperadamente la aprobación de su padre…se que esta en ti y sin querer, muero por traerlo hasta aquí. Pero no puedo, amo a Tyler y se me hace difícil olvidar todo el mal que has causado

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hoped for_

_You're every, everything I need _

_You are so beautiful to me_

El la miro con molestia y se alejo sin decir nada, ella solo lo observo alejarse mientras la canción terminaba. Sola y muy confundida se acerco a donde estaba Damon, que miraba a Stefan y Elena bailar con tristeza

Damon la miro y le ofreció de la petaca llena de whisky que tenía en la mano

- lo que necesitaba – suspiro al tiempo que le daba un gran trago

- por ti y klaus- susurro Damon en broma mientras tomaba otro sorbo

-casi olvido con quien estoy hablando – dijo ella en tono enfadado

- vamos Barbie, donde esta la única vampira en todo Mystic Falls que sabe como divertirse

-como si no te divirtieras lo suficiente- mestizo en tono irónico

-no , no desde hace tiempo-dijo señalando a Elena que parecía disfrutar mucho de estar en los brazos de Stefan

Caroline lo observo detenidamente y después de mucho tiempo pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a un hombre enamorado, capaz de todo por su mejor amiga; el había cambiado mucho desde que la utilizo hace un tiempo atrás

- se que probablemente no te importe mucho Damon; pero te perdono por lo que me hiciste en el pasado, y siento haber tomado partido en contra a ti con lo que respecta a Elena, es solo que –miro a la pareja bailando- parecen hechos el uno para el otro

Damon la miro como agradecido y luego cambio a una cara graciosa

-yo se que lo hiciste por que quieres quedarte conmigo, y no puedes resistirte

Caroline sonrió- oh me descubriste!, tanto se nota?

- esta escrito en toda tu cara- susurro el sexy vampiro- pero no tanto como el letrero de – "no puedo soportar rechazar a Klaus un segundo mas"

La rubia borro la sonrisa

- ya basta con eso… yo; estoy confundida – admitió con pesadez

- oh vamos Barbievamp, solo actúa de acuerdo a como te sientes

- no esta bien!,Klaus es incluso peor que

- mi?- pregunto con una sonrisa –pareces que tienes tu propia historia Damon-Elena-Stefan. Déjame decirte, me alegro que yo seria Klaus… por que Tyler apesta

La chica lo miro entre enojada y divertida

- creo que esta conversación tan civilizada entre tu y yo se esta tornando demasiado rara

- si tienes razón, iré a molestar a alguien mas por que tu no aguantas un segundo mas sin tocar este cuerpo- dijo mientras se tocaba sensualmente

La rubia rió una vez mas y luego vio como se acercaba a Stefan que había dejado de bailar con su amiga y ahora esta se dirigía hacia ella

- en verdad eres mas codiciosa de lo que pensaba Caroline…Klaus, Stefan, Tyler, Damon; ¿quien será la próxima victima?

- no estoy de humor para ti Elena –suspiro mientras le daba la espalda. Repentinamente sintió un pinchazo muy doloroso en el cuello y antes de que perdiera la conciencia escucho a lo que se suponía era su mejor amiga susurrar

- te elegí especialmente por que esos idiotas todavía tratan de darme la cura y también para darte una lección de "los Salvatore son míos"

La chica quedo expancida en el suelo con su hermoso vestido blanco manchado con algunas gotas de sangre. Stefan se acerco

-que sucedió

- lo increíble de la esencia de Hombre lobo. D E J EN D RA- seguido de eso se fue del lugar siendo seguida por Damon

Stefan tomo a la chica inconciente en brazos y pudo observar la herida que se veía muy avanzada para el poco tiempo que estaba

-debió ser una dosis muy concentrada- le dijo a Matt que se había acercado mientras la ponía en sus brazos- iré por Klaus

Había pasado una hora y media desde que Stefan había ido en busca del hibrido, Matt, Bonnie y Rebecca se encontraban esperando en la casa de los Salvatore con la chica recostada en el sillón

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Klaus entro con paso firme al lugar

- váyanse – todos lo miraron sorprendidos

- AHORA

- que harás con ella – pregunto Matt preocupado

-salvarla, ahora… váyanse- repitió duramente

Todos salieron sin realmente querer hacerlo , pero la vida de la chica estaba en riesgo así que uno a uno fueron abandonando el lugar

- que haces aquí- le pregunto la rubia con mucha dificultad

- es que no es obvio amor?

- pensé que después de lo que te dije no querrías verme nunca más: mucho menos salvarme

- tienes un poder especial sobre mi Caroline, lo desconozco, me desconozco. Se que te salvaría la vida aunque me obligara a mi mismo a no hacerlo y como tienes esa fuerza sobre mi es muy peligroso no poder acabar con tu vida

Caroline gimió de dolor y segundos después sintió las gotas de sangre caer en su boca, esa sangre que conocía tan bien, con un sabor tan particular a…. El

La mañana siguiente deserto como nueva, noto que no estaba en su cama y miro alrededor ¿que hacia en la cama de Stefan?

El vampiro entro al lugar y le sonrió, traía una bandeja con tostadas y un vaso hasta el tome de sangre

-debes estar hambrienta

- que paso anoche?

-querrás tomar esto antes de escucharlo – se sentó en la cama y ella tomo el vaso que se lo acabo casi de un sorbo

Stefan le contó hasta que Klaus pidió que los dejaran solos

- por que no recuerdas nada?

-seguramente el me obligo a olvidar

El chico la miro con ternura

- alguna vez te dije lo mucho que te quiero Caroline? Eres una amiga increíble

Ella lo miro sorprendida y luego puso cara maternal, lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla

- yo también te quiero mucho Stefan, es por eso que deseo que seas feliz… con o sin Elena

El sonrió melancólicamente – Elena esta demostrando indicios de sentimientos; una vez que vuelva a ser ella me iré de aquí, para que pueda ser feliz con Damon y yo pueda buscar mi propia felicidad – la rubia lo miro con lastima- desearía irme contigo, escapar de toda esta situación

- si pero no puedes, cuando vuelva a ser la de antes lamentara todo lo que hizo con el interruptor apagado y necesitara a sus amigas. Además... no es conmigo con quien deberías irte

- no tengo idea de donde buscar a Tyler, es imposible comunicarse con el

- no me referia a Tyler-

Lo miro en silencio e indignada dijo- tu también? , Damon insistió con Klaus también

-creo que esta bien… tu y Klaus

-es imposible que considere perdonar todas las cosas horribles que ah hecho

- no hizo cosas mas horribles que yo , Damon o Elena en este momento

-es diferente

- no lo es.. Distintas razones, diferentes formas… la atrocidad es la misma

- tienes razón , me la paso juzgando a Klaus y no soy ninguna santa

El miro para abajo y se levanto de la cama

- no importa, ya no tiene sentido… ¿quieres un poco mas de sangre?

- por que no tiene sentido?- pregunto curiosa

- Klaus se va, necesita buscar el método de destruir a Silas… ya sabes cuanto le gusta ser el alfa

Caroline se quedo estática

-¿quieres mas sangre?

- no, esta bien… gracias por cuidar de mi. Creo que iré a casa a ducharme

Llego a su hogar y dejo el hermoso vestido sobre la cama , se metió a la ducha , se puso ropa cómoda y se sentó en el sillón

Se negaba a aceptar el vacío y tristeza que la habían invadido cuando Stefan le contó que el hibrido dejaría Mystic Falls

Entro sin llamar a la puerta y recorrió con la mirada el lugar, los muebles estaban cubiertos por una sabana, los cuadros que tanto había admirado del lugar no estaban y en la hermosa escalera se encontraba el, bajando lentamente tratando de hacer eterno el momento de llegar al suelo y mirarla a los ojos.

- ibas a huir sin despedirte?

-no estoy huyendo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes y desde que Elena es un caso perdido, no hay nada que me ate aquí

- enserio?, por que se siente como si escaparas?, tienes miedo de ti mismo Klaus- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta

-tengo que irme Caroline, fue un placer conocerte – dijo alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- que sucedió anoche?

-nada ordinario, solo salve tu vida

- por que borraste mis recuerdos entonces?

-ya basta Caroline! no tengo por que responder tus preguntas y como veo que es la única razón por la cual estas aquí me retiro

-estas escapando!, tal cual lo hacías de tu padre, te escapas de ti mismo Klaus, de aquel hombre capaz de sentir, de reír y amar- dijo casi en un grito

-DE QUE SIRVE ESA PARTE DE MI SI NO VA A SER CORRESPONDIDA- grito el a unos centímetros de ella

-entonces es de mi de quien escapas – dijo ella en un susurro ahogado

El se dio media vuelta para finalmente irse y ella le tomo del brazo y luego del rostro

- tienes un poder especial sobre mi Klaus, lo desconozco, me desconozco- lo acerco lentamente y sus labios se rozaron, luego intensificaron el beso con desesperación. Como si ambos fueran la sangre la cual no habían probado en siglos. Caroline sentía que podía estar años besando aquel hombre y Klaus pudo diferenciar la sensación que surgía en su pecho, su corazón saltaba como si fuese a explotar. Las prendas eran una molestia, así que pronto empezaron a caer por el suelo.

Hacer el amor con klaus era lo mejor que le había pasado a Caroline en años, ahora se encontraba sola en su cama llorando sin saber por que realmente: era por arrepentimiento de lo sucedido o era por que el finalmente se había ido, dejándole una hermosa rosa y un dibujo de ella dormitada, con solo la sabana tapando su desnudez . _nos vemos pronto _decía al pie del pergamino

Caroline lloro aun mas y se toco el pecho….. le quemaba


End file.
